dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashe (Lycropath)
"A brusque young woman who's royal blood imbues her with both compassion and pride." -'Description' Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca is a heroine and character representing Final Fantasy XII. In the original title she was the deposed princess of the desert nation of Dalmasca that fell to the Archadian Empire the tragedy robbing her of her father, her throne and her newly wed husband Rasler. Ashe met Vaan in the sewers after a failed coup on the new Imperial Consul of Rabanastre and together they became entwined they struggled with their desire for vengence and the price they would pay to get it. Ashe was nearly led astray when a phantom of her lost love pleaded with her to avenge him, but when Vaan chose to abandon vegence on the man who had stolen everything from him Ashe realized her prince would never have her take vengence for his sake. Together with their friends the freed their kingdom from occupation and Ashe took her rightful place as Queen. Attire Ashe's default costume is identical to his design in Final Fantasy XII comprising of a white and gold cropped shirt over a leather waist swath and a bright pink mini-skirt secured by a thick light-blue belt. She wears metal leg-guards up to mid-thigh, and a pair of gold metal open-toed shoes with darker pink stockings underneath. Ashe's first alternate outfit is called Queen's Gown is what Ashe wears as Queen as seen in the ending FMV wearing a simple peach midriff baring top with silver pauldrons and matching choker and a simple long skirt with white frills. Ashe's second alternate outfit, Young Widow, Ashe wears the dress she wore to he husbands funeral, wearing a black crop top with laced sleeves, a black veil and a grey skirt with a long outer black dress, white stockings and a black translucent outer skirt. Her manikin is gold and called the Idle Queen Battle Ashe is an Technickal Fighter using technicks and to imbue her fighting techniques with unique properties. These Technicks can be equipped to a different attack using CP before a battle to give it a unique boost but the technick can only be equipped on a single ability. Technicks |} |} |} |} Equipment Ashe can equip Swords, Great Swords, Rods, Staves, Helmets, Hairpins, Chestplates, Robes, Clothes Shields and Bangles. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Music When Ashe is faced in battle during story mode, Clash of Swords plays as the default background music. Allusions * The Nightmare is the unique great sword wielded by Vossler when he is a guest in the player party in Final Fantasy XII, the Treaty Blade is a sword meant to cut nethicite given to Ashe by the Occuria while Rasler's Blade is named after her late husband. * The Wedding Ring trade accessory is a meaningful item that Ashe gave to Balthier as collateral when asking for his aid. * Empyrean's Edict is the name of Ashe's Quickening in Revenant Wings and it simillarly stops the opponents from summoning Yahri. Category:Square Characters